


In the Middle

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They at least try to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

Chromedome would be lying if he said he didn’t find the sheer animosity between Prowl and Rewind to be even remotely amusing. Even when they were trying to make it work between the three of them, they could still be found glaring at each other when they thought no one was looking. Their effort was admirable, though, and sometimes led to some amazing interface sessions.  

Chromedome loved both of them equally, and they in turn both loved Chromedome. They were incredibly different from each other, part of the reason why they clashed so much, but Chromedome couldn’t imagine life without either of them.

To an outside observer, their relationship might have seemed unhealthy. They made it, though. Prowl and Rewind could get along, if they really put their minds to it. But they weren’t interested in each other, only Chromedome. They were jealous of one another, but refused to give him up.

Chromedome couldn’t believe one mech loving him. The fact that two did was processor blowing. He didn’t want to lose either of them.


End file.
